The Worst Good Deed
by Black Mage Leah
Summary: What's right isn't always what's smart. What's right isn't always what you want. What's right isn't always what's in your heart.
1. Chapter 1

The Worst Good Deed

By Black Mage Leah

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_. But I _do_ own… um… nothing.

A/n – My first ever non-humor fic! Aren't you proud of me? Review and tell me how I'm doing! This is going to be Kiba x Hinata if you can't tell. Oh, and this takes place five years after the series starts, so the Rookie Nine are all 17. Also, I know it's really short, but this style of writing is a lot more difficult for me than spurting out humor. Despite its small length, I like the quality a lot better.

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Why did life always throw these things at _him_?

Why couldn't fate pick on someone else for a change?

_He_ was the one who had always been there to protect her.

_He_ was the one who had picked her up whenever she fell, and blamed himself for not doing enough to prevent it.

_He_ was the one who had always loved her.

But she had never returned it.

She loved someone else.

Who barely even noticed her.

And every day, he regretted not being able to make her happy.

But, in regret, he only realized one thing.

There was nothing he could do about it.

Hinata loved Naruto.

Naruto either didn't notice, or didn't care.

And Kiba was alone.

He sat at team eight's training grounds in the forest. It was the middle of the night, and the forest was silent. Even Akamaru made no sound, leaving Kiba to dwell in silence.

The wind blew, creating a tornado of leaves and spring flower petals that swirled around him. Five years ago, Kiba first talked to her underneath this very tree.

He didn't know it then, but he knew it now.

Her heart belonged to someone else from the day that they met, perhaps even before that.

He gazed up at the moon above him with a sigh. Akamaru whined and pawed at Kiba's leg, confused by his master's melancholy air.

Kiba smiled ruefully at his dog. _It's simple for them_, he thought, _Find a girl, and if another guy tries to take her, fight and make him back down_. He wished it were that simple for him. But it wasn't, and it never would be.

"A-are you alright, Kiba-kun?"

Kiba jumped, startled by the soft voice from the small path. There, cloaked in moonlight and floating petals, stood his quiet angel.

Or, at least, he _wished_ it was.

She would never be _his_ angel.

"Oh… Hinata," Kiba said, looking up at her, "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?"

"Umm…" said Hinata in her quiet voice, "S-sometimes, I like to t-take walks out here in the moonlight…"

Kiba got up and put an arm around Hinata's thin shoulders. As a friend, at least, he could touch her. He wished they could be more.

"You look pretty tired," he said, cursing his awkwardness, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"N-no, that's alright," she told him, "I was going to go train… so I can get stronger." _Just like Naruto-kun has_, she thought.

Watching her face as she spoke, Kiba instantly recognized the expression in her eyes. He knew who she was thinking about. His heart sank lower than it had been before she had come to relieve him of his solitude.

Hinata was in love with Naruto.

And Kiba was always alone.

Arising from his thoughts, he could barely see anything.

His light was gone.

And now, Inuzuka Kiba knew he would never have the heart of Hyuuga Hinata.

He licked his lips, forcing his mind to accept that fact. Then it hit him.

"It's the right thing to do," he whispered to the night.

A few tears leaked from his eyes. As they fell to the forest floor, all he could see reflected in them was Hinata's face.

His eyes overflowed. His heart ached like he didn't know it could.

His voice cracked. "I have to let her go."

* * *

End of Chapter One

* * *

Kiba: Yes! I'm the main character! Who knew I could be so romantic?

Leah: OMG! IT'S KIBA! glomp

Kiba: Ouch.

Gaara: notices that Leah is clinging to Kiba, and takes this opportunity to make a timely escape

Leah: Oh no! Gaara-kun is escaping! sprints off after Gaara

Kiba: Well, since our authoress has left, I'll take her line! This will be multichapter! Hooray! So, don't forget to REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

The Worst Good Deed

Disclaimer: Leah owns no Kiba-ness. But she wants to.

A/n – Yay! I finally got more ideas for this ficcy. Aren't you excited? This is really hard to write, BTW. I have to be in the right mood. Also, if you haven't noticed, this fic is one in which we operate under the assumption that Sasuke does _not_ come back. None of the silly, "Oh, yeah, I worked under a pedophile for years, but now I'm back to be a good member of society!" Sasuke is gone. He is not here. In fact, let's just say that he doesn't exist. Orochimaru is now Sasuke. Sasuke is no more. Get it? Got it? Good.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her life was a mess.

She couldn't tell where she was or where she was going.

The sole occupant of her thoughts didn't even notice her.

His eyes were all for another.

She was a young girl in search of love.

But nothing was going to change.

Naruto had his eyes on Sakura.

Sakura probably felt the same at this point.

And Hinata was on her own.

She leaned against a tree and stared up at the stars.

All she could see in the night sky was Naruto.

And all she could feel in her heart was the truth of her rejection.

She dug her teeth into her cheek in bitter sorrow. As the metallic taste of blood filled her senses, she closed her eyes and rested her head on her knees, ignoring the pain as her nails bit into her head. All she knew was that her life was as good as over.

That was when _he_ came.

"K-ki-kiba-kun?"

"H-hinata? I thought… you left…"

Kiba went to his teammate. "Weren't you… going to train?" He lifted her head up. "What the – you're bleeding! What happened?"

"I-it's n-nothing, K-kiba-kun…" she stuttered, wiping the blood from her face. Her eyes were filled with tears. The scene at the training grounds filled her head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hinata walked down the path, optimistic thoughts in her mind. She _would_ get stronger. Naruto had shown her how true that was._

_As she neared the clearing, she heard voices. Standing behind a tree, she stopped to listen._

"_It's… just… so sudden," one voice said, breaking out into sobs, "I… always believed… that we could save him… but we couldn't do anything! And now… all of our chances have run out… He's gone…"_

"_That bastard… how could he do this to us?" the other voice said, cracking a little. Hinata heard the sound of a powerful blow connecting with a training log. "After all we've done… he really betrayed us!"_

_Hinata stepped away from the tree, still staying out of sight, and looked to see who was speaking._

_It was Naruto and Sakura._

"_Why wouldn't he come back?" Sakura sobbed into Naruto's shoulder, "Weren't we enough for him?"_

Sasuke, _Hinata realized, _They're talking about Sasuke.

"_Sakura-chan… you know what we should do. You know it as well as me. He's gone for good. It's no different than if he were dead."_

"_I know you're right, Naruto… but…" her voice broke as a sob racked her small body, "I don't know if I can do it…"_

"_We're responsible for helping Sasuke rest. We'll free him. It's the least we can do."_

"_But… seeing his body… but knowing he's not there… I don't think I can take it!" Sakura cried as her friend hugged her._

_Hinata's eyes filled. Her friends were going through so much pain, and she could do nothing about it._

_That's when something Hinata didn't expect happened._

_Naruto lifted Sakura's head, tenderly wiped away her tears, and kissed her._

_Hinata's eyes widened. She turned around and ran._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba could see it in her pale eyes. His princess was in anguish.

He knew what had happened.

That bastard was lucky enough to get the love of an angel.

And then… he did this to her.

Kiba lifted Hinata up, and gave her a brotherly hug, cursing the fact that he couldn't do more. "Let me take you home."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba: Well, another chapter done, and I'm still being emo! And it seems as though my position as the main character has been revoked!

Hinata: G-gomen, Kiba-kun.

Kiba: Hinata! It's not your fault!

Leah: It's my fault! Haha! -glomps Kiba-

Gaara: -notices the lapse in Leah's attention, and prepares to run-

Leah: Nuuuuu! Gaara-kun! Don't run away! -wraps a leash around her waist that is conveniently attached to Gaara-

Gaara: -doesn't notice, and runs off with Leah trailing behind him by a rope-

Leah: Wheee! Gaara-kun, pull me faster!

Gaara: AAAAH! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Kiba: And as Leah is once again occupied, her line shall be stolen! REVIEW OR I'LL SIC AKAMARU ON YOU!


End file.
